


Wings

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May I have a Cas x female reader with wing!kink. Like they’ve been together for a while but one night she asks to see his wings? And when she touches them he gets really wanton and desperate, moaning, arching and begging for more? I’d love some needy Castiel smut. Please and thank you I would love you forever and if you have any questions about the request just message me, love you AND I know you have one like this but can you do a one shot w/Cas and the reader offers to help w/his wings because they’re bothering him but he insists it’s fine but she helps anyways and it’s more intimate than she realized before? Maybe with white wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Warnings: Smut, wing!kink

Fic:

As soon as you enter your bedroom, you hear the sound of rustling feathers. Cas stands quickly from your bed and brushes himself off, trying to look as if he hadn’t been up to anything. From the look on his face though you could tell something was wrong.

“Hey Cas,” you greet him as you move to give him a hug, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cas answers as his arms slip around you.

“Come on,” you sigh, “We’ve been together long enough for me to know when something’s bothering you, so what is it?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Cas answers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “Everything is fine.”

“Cas, please,” you beg, “If there’s something I can do, I want to help.”

“It’s my wings,” Cas tells you, “They’re sore.”

“Tell me how to help,” you insist.

“I’m not sure you can,” Cas says nervously, “It’s just that they’ve been hidden on another plane for so long and I haven’t gotten the chance to stretch them out in a while. I haven’t groomed them for some time either.”

“You don’t have to hide them you know, not from me,” you tell him, “And I can help you groom them, if you want me to.”

“You’d do that?” Cas asks.

“Of course I would,” you answer, “I love you Cas, and if you’re in pain, I want to help make it better.”

“I’m not sure I should show them to you,” Cas worries, “An angel’s wings are a very private thing.”

“That’s ok, if you don’t feel comfortable then you don’t have to show me,” you tell him, “But if you want me to help, I’m right here for you.”

“Thank you,” Cas says. In the blink of an eye, he’s gone. It hurt that he didn’t trust you enough to share this with you, but you understood. His wings were a part of his very being and showing them to you would be like you showing him a part of your soul. You decide to watch T.V. to take your mind off of it.

It’s a few hours before Cas returns, a look of desperation on his face. “I need your help,” Cas tells you, “I’ve tried everything I can think of but nothing works. I’ve just been making things worse.”

“Cas, come here,” you tell him, holding out your arms as you sit up on the bed. Cas moves towards you, carelessly pushing his trench coat and blazer to the floor as he goes. You remove his tie and unbutton his shirt, allowing him to rid himself of that as well. “Here, sit on the edge of the bed ok?” Cas does as you ask and sits at the foot of your bed, his back towards you. You place your hands on his shoulders and rub gently. “May I see them?” you ask.

“Close your eyes,” Cas tells you, “And back away.” You do as he asks, wanting him to feel comfortable. A bright light shines through your eyelids as you hear the rustle of feathers. “Y-you can look now,” Cas tells you. Opening your eyes, you see Cas with two white wings spread out behind him, stretching them out as far as he can within the confines of your room. The feathers are ruffled and twisted in odd directions, but when they catch the light, the white feathers flood with soft colors. Cas looks over his shoulder, watching you as you look him over. “You hate them, don’t you?” he asks. He places a hand on the ridge of his left wing and squeezes hard, groaning in pain as he does.

“What? Cas, no, they’re beautiful,” you tell him, “Let me help you with that.” Cas’ hand slips from his wing as you reach forward. A soft ‘oh!’ escapes his lips as you press your fingertips lightly to the ridge of his wing. “Did that hurt?” you ask.

“No,” Cas answers, shaking his head, “Don’t stop.”

“Where does it hurt the most?” you ask, “I’ll start there.”

“A little to the right,” Cas tells you. You move your hands to the right and Cas moans. “Right there,” he tells you, pressing his wing back into your hand. Cas moans and sighs as you massage his wings, the sounds completely anything but angelic.

You work your way down the entire length of one wing, massaging the ridge and straightening out the ruffled feathers. “Is that better?” you ask as you begin working on the next wing.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “Please don’t stop.” His wing presses back into your hand, begging you for more. Cas’ hands fist into the sheets, his wings pressing desperately towards you as if he would never grow tired of the feeling. Even when you finish grooming his second wing, Cas begs you for more. His wings press back against your hands and you decide to give in, to give him everything he wants.

“Tell me where it hurts,” you prompt.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Cas answers, “It feels good, really good.” You settle yourself on your knees behind him and press your hands against the soft downy feathers in the spot where his wings meet his back. “Oh, yes,” Cas moans, his back arching.

“Are you ok?” you laugh. He hums and nods his head. You lean in and place a kiss against his neck and shoulder. The bulge in Cas’ pants catches your attention. “Looks like you’re better than ok,” you laugh.

“This is why I didn’t want to show them to you,” Cas says, “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“It’s not like we haven’t had sex before,” you laugh, letting one of your hands trail down his chest.

“This isn’t the same,” Cas informs you, catching your wrist, “Sex is one thing, but actually showing your wings to someone and letting them touch them is different. It’s something only mates do. When the right person touches an angel’s wings, there’s an intense want, a desire that won’t stop.”

“Am I the right person?” you ask carefully.

“Yes,” Cas practically moans, “I knew you were and this is why I was afraid to show them to you. I knew that when you touched my wings, the feelings I have for you would be intensified and it would make me desperate and wanton. I didn’t want you to see me like that. Your touch is like Heaven. It makes me crave you, want you in a way that I have never wanted or desired anyone. I know you don’t understand, angels are very different from humans in the way they choose and respond to their partner.”

“I love you, you know that right?” you ask.

“I know,” Cas answers, “And I love you too, but I also know that you will never desire me the way I desire you.”

“And how do you know that?” you question.

“Because, just the sight of you does things to me,” he admits, “Your voice, your touch, everything about you; I will never get enough. When an angel chooses their mate, they experience a pure and unquenchable desire, but I know it’s not the same for humans.”

“Cas,” you begin as you slide both of your arms around him and hug him tightly to you, “I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else. We haven’t been together for very long, but I’m so consumed by you that I can’t even imagine wanting anyone else. I loved you the second I saw you and I’ve wanted you ever since.”

“Is that true?” Cas asks, unsure of himself.

“Yes, it is,” you answer, placing kisses along his neck, “I want you, and only you.” Cas grabs your wrists and guides you to stand in front of him, folding in his wing so that you can move around it. He guides you to stand between his legs and you card your fingers through his hair. You smile down at him as he looks up at you with eyes full of desire.

“I need you,” Cas tells you, “Please.” His hands rest on your hips and his fingers press circles on the skin just above the waistband of your sweatpants.

“I need you too,” you tell him as you lean in and press a gentle kiss against his lips. You move away from him and pull your shirt over your head before pushing down your sweatpants. Your clothing winds up as a careless pile on the floor as you shed your bra and panties as well. With a wave of Cas’ hand his pants and boxers have disappeared, letting his hard cock spring free. Cas reaches for you, guiding you to straddle his lap.

You rock your hips against him, giving you both friction as his cock becomes nestled in your folds. “If I do this, how does it feel?” you ask as you draw the tips of two fingers along the ridge of his right wing.

“Good,” Cas gulps.

“And if I do this?” you ask as you place your hand against his left wing and drag it along one of his flight feathers.

“Better,” Cas answers, pushing his wing against you.

“What about this?” you ask, without any further warning you slip your fingers between his feathers, a hand on each wing, and ruffle them.

“Even better,” Cas moans for you, “Oh Y/N.” His arms wrap around you and pull you tightly against him as his wings fold around you, cutting you off from the world. Cas’ lips capture yours, kissing you like he was suffocating and you were the air he needed to survive.

You need to feel him inside you. Lifting your hips, you line Cas up with your entrance and sink down onto him, making you both sigh in pleasure. His hips buck up from the bed, pushing him deeper inside you and encouraging you to move. You do just that, setting a torturously slow pace that lets you feel each inch of his throbbing cock as it slides in and out of you. As you ride him, you ruffle his feathers here and there and it only makes him needier. He begs you for more, desperately needing to feel the touch of your skin against his feathers.

“Castiel,” you moan as you struggle to keep your pace slow. Cas’ hands rest on your hip and lower back as he guides your movements, begging you to move faster. His feathers brush your skin, the feeling sends heat through your body and it only makes Cas want you more. Eventually you give in and pick up your pace, Cas’ feathers brushing your skin with your every movement as you ride him faster and harder. Your stomach twists and knots, the sight of Cas so desperate for you bringing you closer and closer to climax. His wings shudder around you as his cock twitches inside you and the feeling draws you closer to the edge.

You fist your hands in Cas’ feathers tugging lightly. “Harder,” Cas moans as his back arches, “Please.” You tug harder and he comes undone. “Y/N!” he exclaims as he cums inside you, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum. His wings tighten around you and shudder against you as his hands pull you tightly against him. The look on his face is one of pure pleasure and that combined with the way he feels draws you over the edge with him.

“Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. You press your lips to his as you cum, relishing in the feeling of him buried deep inside you and his arms and wings surrounding you. Cas rocks his hips up towards you, helping you ride out your high. “Cas?” you whisper when you begin to recover from your high, “Earlier, you said that angels only let their mates touch their wings right?” Cas hums in affirmation. “Does that mean that I’m your mate?” you question.

“Yes,” Cas answers, cupping your cheek, “Am I yours?” You laugh as you lean into his touch.

“Yes,” you respond, leaning in to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Cas whispers against your lips.

“Don’t thank me,” you tell him, “I wanted this just as much as you did.”

“I was afraid to show you my wings because I thought you might find my need and desire for you strange,” Cas admits, “Thank you for accepting me instead of pushing me away.” 

“I’m glad you shared this with me,” you tell him, “And I have to say, you’re pretty hot when you’re a moaning mess. You might have to let me touch your wings more often.” You drape your arms over his shoulders and let your fingertips play with the downy feathers at his back.

“I don’t think I could say no to that,” Cas says with a smile, moaning as you tug his feathers.


End file.
